Zenith Tempest
by KissMyFeet
Summary: For a certain guy, living in the world of the supernatural is a treat. But then, fate seemed to be cruel. He managed to take a step in the world he so fervently desires... But what did he get? I suck at summaries. My first attempt to make a story. I dunno about flames so if you don't like it then, don't read. Slight DxD Xover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For as long as I can remember, I've been always interested in topics that involve the supernatural. Monsters that lurk at the night, half-human monsters, a monster with wings that leaves it's lower half as the upper-half with the wings hunts for prey, a baby found in the middle of the forest that is thought to be innocent but then transforms into a monster that feeds on people who took care of it, monsters of the sea, magic, psychic powers, latent ability possessors and the mythological tales.

Compared to the normal and boring world we live in, it was definitely a treat to be able to see these things. Not only see, but also _live_ inside that world. For me, who lives in the depths of normalness for the whole 15 years of living in Earth, it would be deeply appreciated.

But things were not really going the way I've wanted it to be. There were no mysterious cases of disappearing persons, nor there are cases of people displaying never-before seen abilities. It took me a long time, a _very_ long time for me to accept the things the way they are. Even if I accepted it, I still cling into it in the very depths of my heart. I knew, I _just_ knew that there is something in this world that should be brought to light.

"Excuse me. Are you listening, Mr. Cruz?"

To keep myself from being bored by the world around me, I turned into watching anime and reading manga and light novels. They introduced me into the never-before seen world full of adventure, action, romance, humor, horror, fantasy and drama. It never fails to entertain me and I never felt happier when my mom introduced me to them. It was one of the things I could appreciate from having a Japanese mother.

"Mr. Cruz?"

Speaking of the topic in Japan, I've heard about the recent developments regarding the most scientific city in the world, Academy City. A city dedicated in the development of student potential. Not only student potential, Academy City also focuses on the development of science and technology. All of the recent innovations in technology are all thanks to Academy City. Though there is rumor that says that almost all technology that came from Academy City are considered obsolete from their usual standards. With all the researchers stationed there… the rumor could be close to the truth… or maybe it's the _truth_ itself.

…

"Mr. Cruz!"

Huh…? Is there someone calling me? Oh yeah… I'm in class!

"Um, yes?"

"What is the answer?"

Ummm… Fuck this. I didn't listen at all.

"Ugh… Could you repeat the question, sir?"

"You're not listening. Sit down, and listen for once. You've been spacing out most of the time. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Man, talk about embarrassing.

x-x-x-x-x

"Yo, Kyosuke. You've done something stupid again. You know what our teacher is like, and you still didn't pay attention. Wow. Just wow..."

This guy who approached me is my buddy #1: Simon Fajardo. The most I could say about him is he had black spiky hair and has a lean, but muscular body; one could expect from doing gym everyday.

"Shut up."

"At least you didn't get any punishment. You're really lucky, you know?"

Tsk... there goes the 'lucky' comments again.

"It's just like you. You didn't pay any attention to class, yet you still get high grades during exams. Why?! Why is it always, you?"

This guy who sounded bitter is my buddy #2: Joaquin Reyes. He had messy hair and wears glasses. Only one look and you can tell what he is; an intellectual guy aka _nerd_. But he's a good guy... Sorta.

"Oi. It's not my fault that our exams are always multiple choice questions and I just got lucky in getting the correct answers." I explained, but that only made him more bitter.

"Tch. 'Lucky', my ass. Getting 'Lucky' for 8 years isn't what you call 'luck' anymore, you bastard!"

Tch. Like I care, I just got lucky that's all.

"Maa maa~, there's no need to fight" I heard Simon said. "Let's just hang out like we always do at my house." He then looked at us with a perverted grin in his face.

I paled, I know that look too well. "It so happened that I just acquired the latest of the _series_ we were watching..."

"Say no more. Of course we'll come. Right, Kyosuke?"

Tch. Perverts... my 2 buddies are.

"Yeah. Of course!"

x-x-x-x-x

It was almost 10pm when we left Simon's house. Man, it was really a blast. Those scenes are very hot! I acquired a lot of knowledge thanks to that. I just need to apply it! No matter what those two say about my luck, when it comes to women, it was like nil.

It was kinda embarrassing for me to say this but, this Kyosuke Cruz hadn't got a single girlfriend in the whole 15 years of his life. I mean sure, I've got pretty classmates but that's it. I'm not close to them, nor friends with them, let alone be a girlfriend. I'd be surprised if I was suddenly asked out by a girl. Worst thing that could happen is that I die, and then suddenly became a devil...

Well, let's not go there.

Being born and raised here in the isles of the Philippines, I'm very well versed in the Christian faith... or should I say, Catholic Faith. Christianity is still the major religion here and as a member of that majority, I'm a fully-pledged Catholic...

Though, there are things that in the Catholic doctrine that I found rather silly, like the existence of limbo and purgatory. I mean, come on... I doubt the existences of these places, since they were not found in the Bible. I wonder where the concept of them came out...

So in theory or a rather much fact, Christians see devils as an enemy to be vanquished. To get rid of, or trounce it. So being a devil is out of question... or if the devil is rather hot, I would be tempted... no no no no. I'd rather be with an angel. That's faith, yeah.

Truth to be told, Christianity isn't as strong as it was in the past. Is it because of the advancement in science and technology? Or is it something else? Something that lurks deep in the shadows...?

Nah.. I'm just over thinking things. I even don't know why I'm thinking these kinds of things right now. The idea of it suddenly entered my brain, you know what I mean?

Speaking of science, the most technological advancement ever and made surely belongs to the one and only city dedicated to the development of students and science, Academy City.

Academy City, true to its name, is a city dedicated to the development of students. Not only that. They also say that the city holds technology 20-30 years ahead of the rest of the world.

Due to the technology the city possesses, Academy City became strict with it's visitor policies. It is very hard for a person to enter the city as a guest, even for someone who is directly affiliated to the city itself. Academy City is it's own nation after all, inside Japan. Much like the Vatican is to Italy.

Then there's also the rumored "power development curriculum" inside Academy City. There are some rumors regarding this "development curriculum" that is circulating the internet right now. The rumors say that Academy City, with its superior intellect and technology, had been making students into espers, an individual with the power to somehow bend reality into their 'personal realities', whatever that is.

At first, I was intrigued, naturally. But then, rumors are tend to be false, most of the time anyways. But still, it's Academy City. Everything might be possible if the city is involved. I've heard in the news that the first space elevator that is being constructed inside Academy City is in near completion. That alone, can demonstrate how Academy City is superior to the other parts of the world. Developing espers with the knowledge of science isn't that far off from creating a space elevator... Or that's I would like to believe, anyway.

I then looked at the time 10:30PM. Shit. My mom's going to be pissed.

Now, how would I reason with this? I couldn't exactly say that "Mom, I was late because I watched porn." That would exactly give me a kick in the face. Or worse.

Maybe I could say it was school work? Nah, my mom knows it's just the start of school. It's kinda improbable that a teacher would send off a schoolwork right of the bat.

A birthday? Meh...

"Or maybe tell your mom that you came with us, Mr. Kyosuke Cruz."

Hm? Who's there?

I looked around and I saw a man around late-20s who wore a black suit and pants. Honestly, with those shades, he wouldn't look out of place inside the MIB Headquarters. And wearing shades at night? Where's your common sense?

"How rude. I just wanted your assistance, Mr. Cruz."

Yeah, yeah and I'm a cockroach.

...

...

...the hell? How could he read my thoughts?

"I'm not reading your thoughts, Mr. Cruz."

"Then how the hell can you tell?"

"There are powers in this world that you just couldn't be explained by just words. Don't you agree, Mr. Cruz?"

What the hell is he saying now? I don't need this shit. My mom's already pissed and it's not going to be very pretty for me if I stayed here for long!

In all of the sudden, the place around me changed. A magical circle of some kind suddenly spread throughout the are while turning the space it reached during its expansion to be colored in red. What is this? What the hell is thissss?

"Now then..." The man in the suit said as he held out his hand.

BUZZ!

A vibration in the air spread around the area he held his hand out and then with a bright light, a spear was created from it. This spear he created, I could feel something from it. Fear? Hopelessness? Danger? What is this? What is happening?

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said as he looked at me while twirling his spear.

"This spear... is a replica of the Longinus Spear, the Spear that pierced the side of Jesus Christ. You know of this, right?"

I nodded. It's best to let him talk while I'll contemplate something for me to be able to escape. Damn. Is this the world of the protagonists? In the anime, manga and the light novels, they made it look less dangerous and exciting. Now that I find myself in a similar situation, I could really appreciate the fact that I was just watching and reading these kind of scenarios in a room or a table just days ago. Not that it would do anything in my current situation though.

"Even though it's a replica, this spear still holds a considerable amount of power. Though I suppose, it's full output is less than 10% of the normal output of the original. Not do I mind though, this spear is enough to kill the likes of you."

What is he saying? Kill me? What did I even do?

"Your face is showing confusion. If I was put in the same situation as you, I might give the same reaction."

Bastard. This guy is a total bastard. He shows up out of nowhere and then tries to kill me all of a sudden! What's with this development?

"Then, why? Why are you trying to kill me?"

The man gave a hearty laugh before answering.

"You seriously didn't know? Then this makes things a whole lot easier."

He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, tiny spears made of light suddenly appeared and impaled me in my feet, holding me in my place. Gah! The pain! It hurts, dammit!

"Hahahaha! Even though you're a fellow Christian and didn't know a thing, the organization feels a bit threatened because of the power you possess! I thought this would bring me a challenge, and yet what do I get? A weak, powerless guy who didn't know the threat he holds to the world! Lumen539!"

In just a fraction of a second, he suddenly appeared in front of me and then...

SWISH!

STAB!

Gah! D-Damn... he really didn't joke... about it. This bastard... he actually... stabbed me... in my stomach. F-Fuh...

I tried to grab the spear, but as soon as the spear managed to pierce through my body, he immediately pulled it out. And then the next thing I know, my body was lying on the ground as he looked at me with pity and disappointment. A lot of blood is flowing from my body as I felt my consciousness suddenly became blurry.

"Heh. Sorry on my part, but it's a job given to me. If you manage to survive, then you are exactly what the organization envisioned on what you will come to be. If you are not, then you will see God a little early, don't you think?"

Tch… This bastard… I swear, if I survive this ordeal…

"So, I'll be taking my leave, Mr. Cruz. How does the Japanese say it again? Ah right. Ja Ne!"

Then I heard footsteps slowly fading away into nothingness… I then realized that he really left me to die.

I don't know what circumstances lead to this kind of development… but I found myself battered, injured, dying… and all alone in an alleyway far away from home… and to think I wished for this to happen… I feel like laughing even at a time like this.

I feel stupid sometimes.

To think that I wished for an extraordinary world… and this is what I get…

Is this the reason why the saying 'be careful on what you wish for' exists?

In my situation right now, it could be said that the saying is quite true…

No, it is the truth in this case.

Gh… I moved my hands to the wound I received in my stomach… I gently touched the wound. I braced myself for the sudden jolt of pain, but I didn't receive anything. I then realized that my wound became numb due to the excessive pain that was inflicted.

My consciousness became more blurry though… The blood that was freely flowing through the wound soaked the clothes I'm wearing and the ground where I'm currently lying on became redder.

At the same time, I realized that a losing consciousness is a very bad situation to be in my state right now.

If I'm going to lose consciousness right now, I will certainly die. It must be nice…

Am I really going to die…?

I didn't do anything significant in my life yet…

I haven't even reached the peak of my teenage life…

I didn't experience what it is like to be a teenager…

The worst of it… I'm going to die a virgin… Unacceptable! But at this rate…

Kuh… My consciousness is fading away while I'm having these thoughts…

I tried to stand up… but my strength left me a long time ago… I can't even move a muscle right now.

What would happen tomorrow? Will they find my body? How would my family and friends react to my death?

Simon and Joaquin? They won't cry… It's impossible for those two bastards to cry at my grave… Otherwise, it wouldn't be them…

My parents…? I haven't even done anything that might please them…

Or that's what I wanted to think… I don't know how they would react if they found my hidden collection at my closet… It won't be a pretty sight…

Hahaha… even on my deathbed… I'm still thinking of this kind of stuff…

I can open barely my eyes this time… My body? It's out of question… My blood that stained the road where I'm lying is flowing freely…

Even if I wanted to otherwise… I have to accept my fate…

…

…

…no…

I won't accept this…

I… I still wanted to live!

I still have many things to do!

Why did I have to die?!

It's… it's… unfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair!

Why is it just me?!

I was shedding tears at this point. I don't care anymore… Why did I have to suffer this kind of fate?!

God… help me live… I… I… know that I'm not a good person… I'll be good this time! I… I would help anyone if needed to be… just… just let me live through this… I, I swear!

I thought at that time that I was hallucinating… but I heard footsteps coming towards me…

I could tell since the footsteps were becoming louder and louder…

But I don't have the strength left in me to see who it was… my eyesight was so blurry I couldn't recognize her face and her clothing… the only thing I could focus on is the hair… her long, wavy, golden hair….

"…"

I tried to speak but my mouth wouldn't open… let alone speak, but she seemed to be doing something else…

"I'm doing this all because of a whim. Be glad I decided to do this."

Before I lost consciousness… I managed to see her face… her eye to be exact… her lone green eye…

x-x-x-x-x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was black.

That's the first thing that I noticed when I opened my eyes. I looked around and all I noticed is the blackness and the darkness of the place. There were no trees, no buildings, and no people… a cold, empty place. This place was… surreal to say the least.

I then moved my hands, but I couldn't grasp anything. I tried to move, but I couldn't feel anything at my feet. To think that I was floating this whole time…

…

Wait.

I'm floating?!

I checked if there was something at my feet. I then saw my two feet were arched downwards. It was enough to say that I was indeed floating. Great... Where am I now?

I tried to remember everything that happened before I woke up to make an affirmation on why am I in this place.

…

I remember that I was walking from Simon's house to mine when a man with a suit that's identical to the suits in the MIB movies stopped me from my tracks.

Yeah, he said along the lines of a power that cannot be fully explained by science and then he created a spear from nowhere.

…

He created a spear from nowhere?!

Wow… to think that I actually saw that. Is it magic? Summoning ability? Or he had a power that could create anything? It could be something more…

And then after he created the spear, he created spears of light and impaled my two feet two hold me in my place. After that, he then stabbed me in my stomach and then left me to die.

…

He left me to die…

As soon as I realized what I just said, I quickly opened my uniform and checked my stomach. Sure enough, a scar was now in place of the wound where that guy stabbed me with his spear. So he really stabbed me and left me to die in that place alone.

So if that's the case… then am I really dead? Is this place heaven?

Can't be… Heaven is a paradise. This place is far cry from a paradise. And there were no angels around. That alone speaks that it is not heaven. Besides, I'm not happy here, and Heaven is full of happiness, as so they say it would be.

Could be Hell… but if it is really Hell, then this place is far from what I imagined Hell would be like. I imagined Hell as a place full of fire and torture and suffering with dancing demons who wield tridents with a sadistic look on their faces.

…

I can't believe I'm saying this but… if this really Hell, then I would prefer my version of Hell. This place… it's very still… and peaceful. This never-ending silence…

It's driving me crazy!

Random thoughts come into my brain every now and then. I thought about my family, my friends, my life would be if I had died, what might happen in the next episode of the anime I'm currently watching, what are the bust sizes of my female classmates, how soft an oppai would be if I had touched them…

Let's stop for a moment there…

That time I realized something…

Something very important…

…I died a virgin?

…

UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Damn him! Damn the one who killed me! Damn the ones who wanted me dead! Damn this world! Damn all of it!

Why?!

Why did I die a virgin?!

How could I die not going through the greatest pleasure life has to offer?

I have yet to experience iiiiiiiiiittttttt!

Tears are falling freely from my eyes now. I didn't even get to do _it_ with a girl. I then realized my greatest regret in dying…

[Calm down.]

A voice then suddenly vibrated through the darkness of this place. I wiped the tears of regret in my face as I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Who is this? God?!

[I'm not God.]

"So who are you then? The guardian of this place?"

[Let's go with that.]

What a lazy fellow, can't even introduce himself properly. Also…

"Why won't you show yourself? It would be easier to talk to you that way."

[I suppose you're right.]

In that same moment, even though it's invisible to the naked eye, I could feel some sort of power travelling in this dark place. Or is it power? It's just a hunch that I have… I have never felt anything like this before…

[Here I am.]

As soon as I heard that, I quickly turned to the location of the origin of the said voice, which is behind me. One look at him, and I could tell from his appearance alone that he wouldn't be out of place in the era of Jesus Christ.

I mean, just look at him! Short, wild black hair; Onyx black eyes; He had a messy moustache and beard; and he wore a very long white cloth that covers his whole body and on the top of it is a long-sleeved brown garment that is likely made of fabric. He also had that impassive look on his face, as though he had done that at least a hundred times.

[What do you think?]

Well, I think it's ok… Wait a minute!

"Where the hell am I? What is this place?"

[It depends on the person. What do you see?]

Why bother asking me what I see here? Is it relevant?

[Just tell me what you see.]

Tch. Regardless, I decided to answer his question.

"Well, all I could see here is black, only black… and well… you."

[I see.]

He nodded as if he understood my situation… well, that's my interpretation anyway.

[Now try to imagine having trees here, along with a blue sky, and a river to make things pleasant.]

"Wait. How imagining trees here would do any good? Are you fucking kidding me?"

[Just do what I say. You would understand.]

Tch. It's not like I had anything to do in this place so I just did what he asked me to do so, I closed my eyes and started to imagine.

Trees… Pine trees would be nice… yes, blue sky with the sun… then a grassland would nicely fit the scenario…. Then a river… Like a forest… yes… Well, that is a pleasant view…

[You could open your eyes now.]

I did what I was just told. I opened my eyes and then an extravagant view awaited me.

There were pine trees around us. There is also a river just behind the guy with me. I then looked up and I saw the sky and the sun. What is this? How did this happen? Why is the black space around me suddenly turned into a forest as exactly as I imagined it?

…

Wait.

Exactly as I imagined it?

[That is correct.]

The guy in front of me said. It seems he will try to explain what has transpired just now. Maybe he could explain my situation and how the hell did I get here?

[The reason on how you could change this place from the black space you mentioned earlier into this scenery now is because it IS happening within your mind.]

I scratched my head with that.

"If this is happening within my mind, then how in the world did I get here? What is this place?"

He then sighed.

[In simple terms, this place is your mind. You came here because of a certain incident that happened to you. Because you survived, it lead to the awakening of your ability, and along with it, me.]

I just stood there, dumbfounded on what I just heard. Could it be true…?

"Hold on."

[...] He stopped as he looked at me with his black eyes. Looking at me so intently, are you trying to make me nervous? But still I need to confirm on what I had just heard.

"You said I survived the incident."

[Yes.]

"So that means I'm still alive?"

[Yes.]

…

WOOHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hell yeah!

I'm still alive!

Hahahaha! This Kyosuke Cruz isn't done yet!

I shouted for joy! Of course, who wouldn't be?! I just received a second chance! With this chance, I will live my life to the fullest! I'll have a girlfriend! We'll go on a date! And then after the date we'll go straight to the motel and ufufufu…!

[Sorry to disturb you rambling, but I need to continue my explanation.]

He still had that impassive look on his face. Come on, aren't you happy that I just received a second chance?

[Of course I'm happy for you.]

"Then show me that you're really happy for me!"

[I can't afford to. My time is limited, you see.]

"Limited? Then what else do you have to say?"

As soon as I said that, a large quake was felt in the place were at. W-What's happening?

[I see. So it appears I'll just have to continue the explanation next time.] He sighed as he looked at me. [Just one more thing…]

"What is it?"

[Keep in mind when you are in danger…]

Then his voice became harder and harder to hear. I could only catch the first part because of the sudden pain that I felt. My vision became blurry as I was being pulled away by some force. Just what is happening? I thought it was all in my mind?

[…just… imagine…]

Those are the last words that I heard from him. 

x-x-x-x-x 

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a white ceiling. I blinked a few times and looked around me. I saw a basket full of flowers at the top of a drawer beside my bed, and on a soft-looking chair, I saw my mother sleeping. I then looked at my hands and I saw a blood pack was connected to my right hand. I was also wearing a hospital gown, and there were bandages wrapped at my feet. I also assumed that there was also a bandage on my stomach as well.

So… I was hospitalized… and apparently, I survived.

It was a… surreal feeling, to say the least.

I still remember on how that guy managed to stab me through my stomach. It was a painful feeling. I cringed as I remembered it again.

He left me to die… while along the way he rambled on powers that couldn't be fully explained by just words. What did he just do?

Is he a psychic? A magician? An ability user? How did he manage to do that?

And most importantly…

Why did he kill me?

It was my question the whole time after he just left me to die in that alleyway all alone.

I couldn't really fathom on why he killed me… The only clue I have is that 'organization' he kept saying during our encounter.

What is this 'organization'? Who are it's leaders? Why are they after me? What would they accomplish in killing me?

As I continue to think about it… more questions pop out, it's frustrating!

Just like a lightning flashed through the sky, I remembered something that happened before I lost consciousness…

I saw a woman…

Well, I assumed it was a woman because of the length of her long, wavy blond hair. I couldn't see her very well that night because of blood loss. The only thing I could remember from her is her hair and her lone green eye.

She apparently did something to me while I was blacked out. Maybe she's the one who helped me? If so… then I owe her my life. And I just have to repay her somewhat. I don't know if I could see her again, but I sure hope so…

"K-Kyosuke?"

I turned around to the origin of the voice and I saw my mom waking up. She had her shriveled black hair and her eyes were red and puffy… probably from crying. Her gentle features suddenly relaxed when she saw me. I grinned at her to show that I'm okay… for now at least.

"Hey mom."

"Kyosuke!"

She immediately stood up and ran to hug me. I smiled at her reaction. Well, I could only imagine on what she went through during the night she found out about me…

"So what's happening kaa-san? How did I manage to make it here?"

Mom looked at me seriously.

"Well, you were found in an alleyway near our home. I was really worried when you didn't answer my calls, and it was very lucky that someone passed through that alleyway and immediately called the hospital and the ambulance. The doctors were amazed that even though you lost a lot of blood that was nearly enough for you to d-d-die…"

Mom was practically crying at this point. Not that I couldn't blame her though. If I was probably at her position, I might do the same thing… with less crying of course.

"… you survived. It was a miracle granted to us by God. B-Be sure to live your life to the fullest now t-that you are g-given a second chance."

I smiled comfortably while she said that.

"I know that kaa-san, and I intend to do that from now on."

After the discussion with my kaa-san, the police interrogated me for the incident that happened. It was the first time I was interrogated by a police officer, so imagine my surprise when they were looking for me. They asked details on how the incident happened and seemed to focus on the appearance of the suspect. I could give it to them since the man's face appearance isn't that hard to describe: Neatly combed black hair, had a certain amount of beard on his face, looks kinda lean, but muscular, and he wouldn't be out of place in a MIB Headquarters. Yep, pretty hard to miss, and an easy to find guy. I left out the details pertaining to that guy's use of probably-magic. No one would believe me, anyway.

They left immediately after gathering info from me, and the doctor in charge of my ward came in to check on me. As I found out, I was asleep for two days. I was told that I needed to stay at the hospital for a day more before I can safely go home. He was also surprised at my quick recovery. Well, what can I say? I'm just that kind of person.

Then, I was surprised that a lot of my classmates and also schoolmates and teachers came to visit me. I always thought that I was unpopular at school, and my classmates don't give a damn on what I do, except for a few. I never thought that they' be all coming to visit me… or maybe they're just jumping on the bandwagon.

My two pals felt relieved that I survived the incident. They couldn't sleep the night when they received a message that I was stabbed during my walk home. Simon, especially, felt guilty because it was he who decided to make me stay during that time, and let me go home despite it was late already.

I also received a call from my father later that day. It was… emotional at least. My father was currently an OFW (Overseas Filipino Worker) in Japan and was finishing his last year in his contract there so he could finally be with me and mom. I dunno much about the details but, Mom wanted to stay here in the country rather than live in Japan. I think there was something there that made Mom made her decision to live here. We still visit them once every two years though, and gotten close to my cousins there, especially Ruiko-chan.

Overall, it was an unusual day for me. By tomorrow, I'll be able to be released from the hospital. I wonder what would happen to me once I get out of here. Truth to be told, even with the police promised to continue to watch over my well-being, I still find myself to be threatened. It's not like the police are useless, it's just that, the guy is on another level than them. And if the guy is anything like on the day he tried to kill me, the police wouldn't stand a chance.

If that's the case, how would I protect myself from him and this…'organization' that guy speaks of? There must be something I could do… and there must be something that they're after…

Then what is it? What is it that they wanted from me? For all I know, I'm just an ordinary guy fixated on the supernatural… well, not really fixated nowadays because of that guy. Did I manage to obtain information on them that's why decided to eliminate me from the picture? No, that's highly unlikely… I don't even know that organization's name!

As I'm contemplating this, a gust of wind suddenly blew from the window. I stared at it for a moment, and took a gaze in the view beyond it. It was clear that it was night time. I then looked at the clock; it was 8:00PM of June 20. Almost 3 days since then.

Though I still felt uneasy, the weariness of my body took over as I lied down on my bed and decided to go to sleep. 

x-x-x-x-x 

It was clearly night time. People came home from working all day was seen from the top of the building the said guy from the 'organization' is currently staying. For him, who was living on the dark side of the world, interacting with the people from the 'light' is a hassle. But even in the dark side, he believed that all of his doing was right and just, to protect the ones living in the 'light' side. That's the meaning behind his magic name, Lumen539. The one who brings light from the dark.

For him, it didn't even matter if blood was stained in his hands. It was a price he would have to pay for bringing peace to the world. That's why he joined the organization. For a man like him, who was used living in the 'dark' side of the world, to be able to do good things for once, the organization with it's motto: "To bring humanity to the age of enlightenment", there were no other places for him other than with them. Added to the fact, that the one who taught him everything he knew about Christianity and magic belongs to that organization, there was nothing better than he could ask for.

He was one of the best when it came into performing tasks for the organization. His drive for bringing peace and 'goodwill' to others was so overflowing that it was reflected in his actions. He became one of the best 'knights' of the organization. The sword that will strike down evil. That was his title in the group he belonged to.

It was fun. Fighting people of different levels, then after an exhilarating battle, strike them down. It was always like that, and he liked it. He developed a taste for hard battles and he enjoyed every time a strong opponent battled him. During those battles, he evolved. He became stronger, better, faster. He became well known as the 'Bloody Knight', a knight willing to take the bloody road for the sake of a peaceful world.

Then he received a mission regarding a child that possessed a power that might destroy the balance of the world. He was to eliminate the child due to the fact that the child had no special qualities to control the said power and if left alone, might awaken and destroy the world due to his lack of control. He knew then, that the child possessed one of them, Longinus, one of the fourteen abilities that is said to be able to kill God. Out of fourteen, only one is considered by the church as the True Longinus and the ones left are said to be blasphemous, especially the fourteenth one, the one that is said to be able to negate God's blessings and miracles, Imagine Breaker.

As much as he wanted to strike down the wielder of the Imagine Breaker, he became content with his mission. After all, he will strike down another of the Longinus, Zenith Tempest, said to be able to control all the elements and the weather of the world. Just the thought of fighting one of the Longinus sent chills to his spine. He was definitely looking forward to it.

Of course his delusions had to be shattered. The child that is said to possess Zenith Tempest is just an ordinary child. No sign of awakening and no nothing whatsoever. He was really disappointed. But he disregarded that and went for the kill. He created tiny spears of late as he impaled him as he went to stab him with a replica of the True Longinus. Even if the child still lived through, he was sure that he will still die anyways, so he left. If the child managed to survive, then he was definitely looking forward to their rematch. He was very sure if the child managed to, he will become a threat sometime in the future, and that's something to look forward to.

It was two days later and he was getting ready to leave the country when a call suddenly rang from his cellphone. He had only a few contacts and they were all from the same organization as him and they wouldn't be bothered to call if it wasn't important so he immediately picked up the phone.

"So Alexander, what's the news?"

"…seems your target is still alive, Rance."

He couldn't help but feel glee from his comrade's statement. He was definitely looking forward to their next meeting, though he needed to discover his ability when that time comes.

"…finish him, Rance. You know he could be dangerous."

"No."

Alexander, who is on the other line with Rance is taken aback from his comrade's statement. It was the first time Rance had refused to kill someone who is considered blasphemous, and if his comrade decided not to kill him, he couldn't make him do so. After all, his comrade was one of the best magicians in the organization, and he was also his superior in the ranks.

"Very well, we would send another one capable of killing him. Be sure to leave the country ASAP."

"Alright. But why?"

"Magic God Othinus was spotted in that country, you know how she is. You have seen her in action that one time, no?"

Rance clicked his tongue.

"Don't remind me. I'm not ready to fight Othinus… at least not yet." 

x-x-x-x-x

It only took a few hours after I woke up for my mom to do the arrangements for me to be able to go home. The doctor still reminded me that I still have to rest for a few days before fully recovering and will be able to go to school. For the meantime, I will be able to stroll the neighborhood, but only the neighborhood. The doctor also gave me a walking stick for my assistance in walking. It's not like I couldn't do without it since both of my feet are feeling alright, but the damn doctor insisted.

The trip to home was silent. My mom and I didn't speak along the way. Though, I'm sure that she will blow by the time we reached the house. It was always like that, is she is silent in the way, she will blow up her steam inside the house, and that is NOT something to look forward too.

Sure enough, as soon as we entered the house, she practically blew up.

"Kyosuke! What are you thinking that day?! This is why I always told you to go home early! Now look at you! Look at you! You've been stabbed! How many psychos were roaming during the night… I do not know, but this event should be enlightening for you."

I know mom. This event was enlightening… too much, if you ask me. To think an entire 'organization' is after me… wanted to kill me. True, I've longed for this world. But I only wanted to be a side character, not the damned protagonist! Being a protagonist is too much hassle, being the 'chosen one' and all that crap. I only wanted to witness the supernatural unfold, not in the damned center of it. Why? Why me?!

"From now on. I expect you to be home by 6:00 PM."

"What?! But what about my…"

"No exceptions!"

I'll just keep my mouth shut. I couldn't win against mom anyway. So Simon, Joaquin, I guess I won't be able to join you in our _escapades_ together. Not only that, but to think I won't be able to attend the Otaku club's nightly meetings… I guess they could understand my predicament? I sure hope so. Or else, I will find myself hurled to the 'going home' club.

"Kaa-san, could I go outside? I needed to get some fresh air."

"Of course, just be sure to stay well."

I nodded, grabbed my walking stick and went outside.

As I went to the park near our home, I contemplated again on the situation I found myself into.

Now, what should I do?

If the 'organization' somehow caught wind that I'm still alive, they could sent him again or another agent to kill me, worse, they could involve my mom, my friends, schoolmates and acquaintances in order to kill me. Knowing on how the 'organization' tracked me, I would definitely assume that they know I survived…

Should I try to escape and go away from here? It might be possible, but I couldn't afford a temporary place to stay, let alone a constant supply of money. I could live alone, I know how to cook after all, but that is not the issue here. No, the first option may be good, but there were too many things to consider so no.

Confront them? Yeah, that's what they would want, actively seeking them. I could join them, but there's something tells me that it is not a good idea. Then they would be able to kill me. I don't want to die yet, so no.

Call for help? If I could, then I would have done it. Police were useless against them, the 'organization' seemed to be full of 'ability' users and the police wouldn't stand a chance. Anyways, if I call the police for protection, people might think I'm paranoid. The same goes to the SWAT team and the military. And I know I'm not that important for a SWAT team anyways.

I then noticed that I was in the park. Hm? That's strange. The time now is only 2:00 PM. The park should be full of people at this time. It is unusual for the place to be empty, even in night time. The park is such a popular place to hangout.

I decided to sit on one of the benches, with my walking stick on the side.

Sigh, I don't know what to do. Why did this happen to me? It was only one incident, and suddenly, my life turned 180°. From the life, where I just have to worry about mundane things, it suddenly turned into a life, where I now worry for the safety of my loved ones, including myself.

"You shouldn't worry about those things, Mr. Cruz."

A voice called me back to reality. I then noticed the man in front of me. He had messy red hair, had piercings and wore the same outfit as the guy that killed me the other day…

Shit!

"My name is Wayne. I came here in the behalf of the organization."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Sorry about the delay... I've been busy with my school life that's all. To be honest, I'm not very good at writing fight scenes so I'm not sure if I did this chapter justice so...**

**Read and Review people :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except for my OCs.**

x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 3

"My name is Wayne. I came here in the behalf of the organization."

My heart is pounding like crazy.

To think that I would meet a guy from 'them' this early... This only confirm that the 'organization' is serious in hunting me down... and they cornered me into a tight spot. There is no other option available for me except to go along with them...

Shit! I should have gone into my room first!

"What do you want?" I said calmly. Don't panic yet... Put on a brave face, Kyosuke!

"You're pretty calm. You're different from your first encounter with Rance-sama."

Rance-sama? Is he talking about the guy that almost killed me? So his name is Rance... and judging by the fact that he used the suffix "-sama" to his name means his pretty high up. Am I that high of a threat to send one of their big guys against me? No... Just focus on the guy before you, Kyosuke!

"Y-Yeah... so what do you want?"

"As you already know... The 'organization' is adamant to eliminate you."

I knew it! I knew it! I wouldn't be able to live a peaceful life again!

"But why?"

"All I can tell you is that you have an ability that if misused, could potentially destroy the world. And for a weak wielder like you who probably can't control the said power to the fullest, we have no choice but to kill you before you ran amok."

Something snapped inside me... All of this, because you think _I_ have a fucking ability? Me? Kyosuke Cruz? 3rd year high school student? An ordinary boy from birth till now, _have _a fucking ability?

"Ability? I don't have that fucking ability that you say that I have! If I had that, then I would use it against your precious 'Rance-sama' in our encounter last time!"

He didn't think too kindly that I kinda insulted his precious 'Rance-sama'. He seemed irritated, but he calmed himself before answering me.

"There's a reason for it that it didn't manifest in you. You're weak."

Weak...

"You're just an ordinary human with no special skills and talent. Your family comes down from a long-line of peasants and commoners. With the exception of your still 'sleeping' ability, you're nothing."

Nothing...

"I don't how Rance-sama took an interest in a lowly peasant such as you. And you're just a pervert. Really, I wouldn't be surprised if the 'organization' made a mistake and you aren't the wielder of the said ability. You're just an ordinary guy, as you stated. You're nothing special. Weak, talentless, and very very normal. In other words, you're just an ordinary fodder character, made to be killed by heroes such as myself."

This guy... he pisses me off!

"Are you fucking stupid? I know I'm just an ordinary guy! If you're stupid, fucking organization didn't get in my life, this all wouldn't have happened!"

"True... true... but we couldn't leave you alone because of the power you possess! For the sake of the world and the people living in it... You must fall here, Kyosuke Cruz! Heros318!"

The atmosphere suddenly became tense. I knew that time that he is now going to kill me. But what can I do? He raised his right arm and at his right hand, a burst of flame had just appeared. What is this? With no way to identify it, I decided to call it for now 'magic'.

"FALL!"

He then threw the flame at me like a baseball pitcher, and the flame suddenly became a fireball. Luckily, I was kinda used at that speed because of spending time playing timing games at the mall arcade, so I managed to roll to the side...

BOOOOMMM!

...but the same couldn't be said to the bench I was sitting on earlier and my walking stick that exploded into nothingness.

"Tch!"

"Then let's kick it up a notch! Are you ready?"

He didn't wait for my reply as he suddenly made more fireballs out of thin air. Shit! I picked up myself and started running to the right, I need to escape!

"There's no escaping here! The whole place had been sealed by my runes! HAHAHAHA!"

Like a crazed psycho, he then launched his fireballs at my direction. With the trajectory of fireballs solely in one direction, it means I could dodge them if I managed to move into another direction. So I rolled again to my left to dodge the incoming fireballs but...

"The same trick won't work twice! Accept your fate! Youuu peeeeaaaassaaaaaaaanntttt!"

He then made a gesture with his hands and the fireballs turned into the direction I went into. Shit! The fireballs where closing on me and all I could do is block them, but how? I then looked at my surroundings and found nothing that I can use...

There must be something here that I could use! Fuck!

I just keep on running and go into just random directions. I couldn't think of anything I could do in this situation...

"That's it! Entertain me more, you peasant! Run! Run! RUN! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The bastard Wayne is laughing like a deranged psycho. How could that damn calm bastard earlier be reduced to thisss? He really is a psycho!

With no other alternative option left, I can only think of one thing to end this situation... Knock the bastard down!

If I could somehow knock this bastard down, I can somehow escape from this place! But how?! With his fireballs acting like funnels...

Suddenly a plan formulated in my mind while I ran from the pursuing fireballs.

It could work! But I've only seen it work on films and anime...

I don't have a choice! It's the only plausible plan in my mind that could work!

"IIIIDDDDDIIIIOOOOOTTTT!"

Huh?

It was all too sudden, as the bastard Wayne suddenly appeared in front of me, his killing intent running wild.

"Wha-?"

"HAHAHAHA! Explode you motherfucker!"

I didn't notice it at first but he had flames gathered in both of his hands that time he approached me. He put his arms in front of my chest as he made the flames in his hand detonate.

BOOOMMM!

"AAARRRRGHH!"

I could only scream that time. The pain! It was really too much! Blood flowed from my chest as the skin was peeled due to the explosion Wayne had caused. I didn't notice that Wayne also had made a gesture with his hands. I only noticed that when the fireballs that were chasing me earlier had caught me as they exploded at my back.

BAAAANNNGGGG!

Shit!

If I could somehow survive this… My mom would definitely be pissed at me. I got injured again and my clothes were all torn apart.

I fell down from the exhaustion as the fireballs from earlier caught me. It didn't help that I was bleeding all over.

"So? Is that it? You're not much fun that I had originally thought you would be. You're a fucking disappointment." He said as he approached me and kicked me in the gut.

Gah! This bastard...

Even with my injuries, I managed to stand up and still have the strength to run. I ran into the trees in the park for the meantime to regain some of my strength. I don't know if I could call this luck but the bastard seemed to let me ran into the forest... Like he was expecting it...

But he didn't move at all. I ran deep into the trees until I can't see him anymore. And when I did, my knees suddenly gave up and I catch my breath as blood oozed from the wounds I got from the explosion earlier. Why does this kind of things happen to me? I was just a normal student a week ago until 3 days ago that man, Rance, tried to kill me because of the said 'ability' that was sleeping inside me...

Ability...

If I could somehow use this ability the 'organization' of theirs fears so much... then maybe I could somehow survive this ordeal. But how could I do it if I, the supposed 'wielder' of this ability, didn't know how to activate it? There must be some clue from the past few days that told me how to activate it...

I tried to search my mind in the past days, if there was a hint among there...

Yes, I woke up in the hospital... greeted by the sight of my mother... Interrogated by the police... Visited by my friends, teachers and classmates... come on think! Me! There must be something along there!

I then recalled my fight with the Rance guy. Yes, powers that couldn't be explained by just words... summoning out of nowhere... then stabbing me with his spear... then the girl that I assumed that saved me doing something to me before I blacked out...

What did she do to me?

But that's not relevant right now... There must be something between that day and today that might have left a clue... What is it? What is it?!

"I'm getting tired of this game."

My body froze when I heard his voice. Wayne's voice. He somehow knew that I was here... Shit! Is this really the end for me? My last stand?

I stood up and looked at the direction where Wayne's voice came from but instead a fist suddenly connected to my face as soon as I turned around. I was knocked down to the ground as I look at the bastards face. His face is full of annoyance as he sneered at me.

"It is about time we end this. You've been kinda fun. But a fodder is still a fodder..."

Think! Kyosuke think! The unknown ability is the only thing that can save me from this bastard now! As if in a trance... I remembered something I completely forgot about before.

Yes... before I woke up in the hospital, I had a dream... It was such a bizarre dream that I almost forgot about the details... except for the last part...

_Flashback_

_[Keep in mind when you are in danger…]_

_Then his voice became harder and harder to hear. I could only catch the first part because of the sudden pain that I felt. My vision became blurry as I was being pulled away by some force. Just what is happening? I thought it was all in my mind?_

_[…just… imagine…]_

_Those are the last words that I heard from him._

_End Flashback_

Is that supposed to be a hint? Imagine... Imagine what?! The guy didn't give the exact instructions! It can't help me!

The bastard then stepped on my stomach. I gasped in pain as he stepped on the one where Rance stabbed me. He then stomped it over and over again while laughing like crazy… It really hurts!

But I can't give up here! I just need to knock out this guy! When he tried another stomp, I managed to get a hold of his feet and I twirled it so he could fall down.

"What the-?"

Just as planned! He was caught in surprised with my movement. Now that he fell down, I tried to stand up but…

"Ashes to ashes!"

As I was getting to stand up… a flame sword appeared on the fallen Wayne's right hand. What is he up to now?

"Dust to dust!"

Another flame sword appeared, this time on his left hand and the color of this sword is bluish-white. This is bad… This is really bad!

I was standing on both legs now. I was heavily panting from the fatigue and pain I acquired while fighting Wayne. I… lost count on how many times I had been hit by his magic. Truthfully, I didn't know how I'm still able to stand up against this guy. Our basic specs are just too different for me to make a difference in the battle. If one could look at our fight, it could be said that it _is_ a one-sided battle. No… it is truly a one-sided bout with me having no chance to win.

Wayne stood up holding the two flame swords. He looks very pissed with me. Not only that, the killer intent which had filled the air earlier had been greatly intensified and more controlled now. He is solely directing it all at me.

"You! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you! Perish before me, you lowwwliiiiiifffffffffffeeeeeeeeeee!"

Here it is… he's preparing to swing his two flame swords at me. After fighting him, I could honestly say that I wouldn't want to be killed by a bastard like him, and I couldn't do a thing about it. Maybe it was really my fate to die two days ago… and I only survived because of an intervention.

"Perish! Squeamish Bloody Road!"

As soon as he said it, Wayne swung his two flaming swords at me. Even though it's impossible, I imagined Wayne's two flaming swords to suddenly disappear. After all, the hint said that I have to imagine… and so I did.

In that moment, I, who was sure to be killed by this bastard, had experienced everything in slow motion. I could suddenly see how he swung the sword, the intended trajectory, how much power he put into it. Then a bunch of numerical values and formulas suddenly popped into my head.

Seeing the formulas, I didn't know what to do with it. If somehow the numerical values had got something to do with Wayne's flaming swords, I immediately set its values to zero and hope for the best.

It was very sudden. And very anti-climatic but indeed, Wayne's flaming swords suddenly vanished into thin air. He suddenly stood there… dumbfounded, while I couldn't believe on what just happened.

What the fuck did I just do?

"You…" He growled as he looked at me. "What in the fuck did you do?!"

I can't answer him. Not even I, who caused this, can't explain on what had just transpired.

"Answer me! What the fuck did you do?!" He shouted as he made a fireball and threw it at me with greater power and speed than before.

Seeing as it worked, I imagined the fireball to suddenly disperse into nothing. The familiar sensation of slow motion happened to me as the same numerical values and formulas popped into my head. I immediately set the intended values to zero.

Just like I had wanted, the fireball he threw at me disappeared before it could even reach me. Then it dawned on me… Is this my ability? The one their 'organization' is so afraid of? Wayne, seeing what happened to the fireball he threw at me, gnashed his teeth in anger.

"You…. You piece of shiiiiiiittttt!"

A great wave of power was suddenly emitted from Wayne's body. The power he emitted is so intense that I felt my knees started to shake from pressure. He had a hungry look at his eyes as he stared at me. It's the same kind of look a hunter gives in seeing his prey.

I knew then, that Wayne probably had lost it. He had no qualms now in destroying everything that blocks his path. He had gathered flames in his hand as he charged at me.

I tried to imagine the flames dispersing from his hands, but for some reason, there were no values that appeared that tells on how much power he used in that attack. I could only see the intended trajectory, so I only ducked as he punched the place where my head used to be seconds ago. Using the momentum, I tried to punch him in the face but instead, I was met with a body blow, courtesy of his other arm.

With the force he used at me, along with the speed and the boost his flames gave his punch, I might check my body for some serious swelling and burns later. It's amazing that I managed to stay up even with a punch as strong as that. This fight isn't over yet!

My ability, as I noticed earlier, had jurisdiction over Wayne's flames. Does that mean I could somehow 'create' flames like he did? I then tried to imagine myself emitting flames on my right hand. Sure enough, there are values and formulas that appeared. Somehow, I managed to get into an equal footing with this discovery.

I inputted my desired values in the formula and a flame the size of a basketball appeared on my right hand. I knew then, with this I could have a chance!

Just as soon as I regained some hope to win this fight… My delusions were immediately destroyed.

I saw the psycho bastard spread his arms wide up in the sky. Then, with a burst of power coming from him, a miniature 'sun' appeared 200 meters above him. He also made the winds around the area contribute to the enlargement of his 'sun'. After all, winds have oxygen, which is necessary to make the flames stronger.

"HAHAHAHAHA! This is great! What will you do now, you trash?!"

I immediately took a step back. Who wouldn't be? I could only assume that by using this kind of attack on me, he is planning on leaving no traces of my body. I could see some sort of power from him that is constantly supplying the miniature 'sun' as the said 'sun' continued to be bigger and bigger.

Shit!

There's no option left... I have to fight fire with fire!

I was busy trying to think on what attack would be the best to use but it was then that the fight had been halted.

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew upon the field and I have to close my eyes for a bit. When I opened them again, a man that seemingly appeared out of nowhere is between me and the psychotic bastard. This guy is also wearing a black suit and pants, had long blue hair and had both red and yellow eyes. Heterochromia?

"Wayne. I came here for you. Stop this right now."

I could swear I saw the psychotic bastard clicked his tongue as he reluctantly dispersed the miniature 'sun' into nothingness.

"You almost over did it. A little more, and you would have-"

The psychotic bastard cut him off in mid sentence with a sneer.

"I don't want to hear it. Besides, the fucker over there deserved it."

Oi. What did I do to you? You were the one who suddenly came to me and started this fight. It was your fault!

"Hmph. You were being sent back by the leader. That's the only reason I came here. Come with me."

"-I don't have a fucking choice do I?"

"No, you don't."

"B-But why?! If you hadn't interrupted, this fucker would be dead by now!"

"The leader acknowledges your position in the organization. He is more concerned of your well-being. There will always be a next time."

What are these two talking about? Then the blue-haired guy faced in my direction.

"Luck has favored you this time, possessor of the Zenith Tempest. Be warned. The next time we will come for you, there will be no more interruptions. It will be a fight to the death. So... goodbye for now."

The psychotic bastard also made a comment.

"You're lucky, you fucker. If this guy hadn't interrupted us, you would be DEAD! You hear me? DEAD! Next time I face you... Your death will be delivered by yours truly!"

If that's the case, I don't want to see you ever again!

Then the blue-haired guy swayed his left hand as a magic circle suddenly appeared. It glowed very brightly as I covered my eyes from the light. The moment I opened my eyes, the pair of them had already gone.

To be honest, I was indeed pretty lucky. I couldn't have survived without the blue-haired guy's intervention.

Then it's official. My life is not going to be normal now. It started with the my fated meeting with that Rance guy. He initiated me into this world... and now I have to live in it. Being targeted by that 'organization' of theirs that the name of it I still don't know, I have to be more prepared. I have to be more adept at handling my newly discovered ability... but how? I don't even know what it's scope and limitations! The only clue I have is it's name... and _that _guy...

...and I'm pretty sure I will not be meeting _that_ guy soon.

I imagined my right hand being covered by flames. In a flash, a wave of numerical values and formulas appeared in my head. I put in my desired value and then suddenly my right hand was covered in flames. I set it to zero, and the flame is gone.

The only thing I knew is that I could somehow control flames.

It was that time, when suddenly I felt tired. Fatigue caught up to me, and my legs refused to move anymore. In that instant, I collapsed on the ground. 

x-x-x-x-x 

The next instant I opened my eyes, a familiar ceiling greeted me. Great, I'm in the hospital again. I just got released a few hours ago and now I'm back here...

Huh?

How did I get back here?

The only thing I could remember is that I passed out on the ground after that _fight_ with the psychotic bastard.

I could think of that later... there are more pressing matters that I have in my mind.

I don't know what to say. To survive by just luck... I sure as hell don't want to repeat a similar beat down like that ever again... To be strong, by any means necessary as soon as possible. I would like to think it's my goal for now.

The only problem I have with that is I have absolutely no idea on where to start. If only there was a place that trains people with powers like myself to their full potential... Meh, that's impossible. If there was that kind of place, then that place alone could spark the start of World War III.

The only thing I could think of that could be considered a start is to study physics extensively. Knowing on how each formula works would be a great advantage in my part, since my ability needed calculations for it to work. It just so happened that I can disperse that psychotic bastard's flames because I set it to zero. Applying the zero property of multiplication... well, you get the idea.

The flames that I produced earlier is just a random number that I first think of. If so happened that I chose the wrong value... it could either be not enough or it could be too much. It's just luck that I so happened to chose the value which is 'enough' for the situation.

Then after that, what is next? Finding the scope of my ability? The only scope that I discovered is that I could somehow control fire like a fire mage or a pyrokinetic would. Somehow I got the feeling that this ability of mine could do more, but it's just a feeling I have.

Another thing to be considered is the flame manipulation itself. Using the flame manipulation, I could probably use it to create attack and defense moves... but I have to admit something... I do not have a wide sense of imagination. The only thing I could probably do is rip-off some moves from some of the anime that I have watched. But still, recreating those kind of moves is probably as hard as hell...

Sigh... I have such a long line of work ahead of me. And that's not including the surprises that could come along my way... like a surprise visit from that blasted 'organization', or another entity that is out to get me... My life got unpredictable all of a sudden.

True, my life isn't that boring anymore... but worrying that I could be killed anytime isn't something to be happy about! I wish I could take my life back... but that would be impossible anymore.

Another thing I learned from this experience is that once you entered this side of the world, there is no turning back. You could only enter, but there is no exit. In short, if you're not prepared to enter it, then don't do it. You'll just end up in my situation.

I then looked around my room. This is probably the same room that I was in a few hours ago. To think that I was hospitalized again in a span of few hours... My mom would probably kill me. Worse, I would never be let out of the house ever again.

Then, my door suddenly burst open as someone entered the room.

He looked like someone in his mid-30s. He had short, sleek black hair, brown eyes, had a small beard on his face, and wears round glasses. He also wore a long, white coat that is usually seen worn by doctors. He also had a stethoscope that he wore like a necklace and was holding a clipboard.

"So back again, Mr. Cruz? It's been only a few hours since your release…"

I could only scratch my head at that remark. Well, it IS true, after all.

The doctor then looked at his clipboard and then shook his head.

"According to this report, you have received multiple burns around your body, especially in the chest, stomach and your back area. Also, said burns have also inflicted wounds on your body."

He shook his head once more.

"It's ridiculous. You've placed yourself in another accident… only a few hours after your release! How did this happen?"

The doctor then glared at me.

I gulped. I couldn't tell him exactly what happened. I'm sure educated people like him don't believe in stuff like 'magic'. Or is it really 'magic' that I witnessed earlier? If it doesn't, then I wouldn't know how the hell that psycho bastard managed to make his flames appear like that…

Wait…

Doesn't it apply to my ability as well?

I don't even know what to call it even…

Might as well call it 'magic' too.

Then this guy suddenly nodded as if he realized something. He even game me a nodding approval. What's up with this guy? He's angry at first and now he gave me an approving look! What are you approving for, anyways?

"I see, I see. So that's why you're injured. I admit, I'm a bit surprised but... looking at you now... It all made sense. It's the only reason viable for you to be injured..."

Huh?

"What are you saying, doc? I don't understand."

"Now now." He gave me a grin. "Going so far as to injure yourself... It's bad for your health. If you wanted to be taken care of our nurses, then all you had to do is just ask."

What did you just say?!

"THAT. IS. NOT. FUNNY. The hell do you think I am? Do you really think that I have a fucking nurse fetish?!"

Kuh! Is this what people think of me? That people think that I would injure myself more so just I could be with nurses?!

"Is that so?" He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that. You getting injured again in a span of a few hours is just that improbable, unless someone had ulterior motives... so I guess it's really an accident, huh..."

At least he thought of this as an accident. I would rather not think on what might happen if this guy thought that I was assaulted... though, it's pretty much obvious from my injuries and state alone.

"Let me scan your health for a moment." He pulled out a device that kinda looks like a cellphone. He touched the screen of the device for a few times, and he hovered it all over my body. After he scanned my body, he checked the results. He seemed surprised by it as it clearly showed on his face... but he immediately put on a poker face. What's up with that? What does it say, anyway?

"I see... so, that's how it is."

I heard him mumble when he looked at the device. I also noticed that he kept taking short glances at me. Honestly, it creeps me out a little. But still, what is that device?

"So doc, what is that device? It's the first time seeing one, let alone being used..."

The doctor then put on a smile on his face. He seemed kinda happy when I noticed that device he holds. He then explained what it is.

"Ah! So you've noticed! This device is called 'Body Scan'. This device was just released by Academy City a few months ago, and as expected of an Academy City product, the orders for this little thing were over the top. I was quite lucky that I managed to get one... though, it was given to me by one of my friends who happened to conduct his research inside the city."

He then elaborated the uses of that little device.

"This fine piece of medical equipment has the ability to scan the wounds, burns and other external and internal injuries a person might get. Along with that, it also gets the body's antibody reaction to the said injuries, calculates the exact time on when the specific wound would heal naturally, lists the necessary medicine to be consumed for the said injury to heal at the fastest rate available, and estimates the time needed for that specific injury to heal when the medicine is consumed as prescribed by this device. All in done in a single scan! It's really amazing... this device is."

I understood some parts of the explanation, but not all of it.

"So this device can tell when I could heal?"

"That's the gist of it, yes... Rather than the estimate we doctors give, this device gives the exact day on when you would heal. Academy City sure makes products that could innovate the world..."

He had a longing look when he said that. Well, it's true. Academy City, aside from being the academic center of the world, it also have a number of researchers and laboratories inside the city. Due to it, a number of great discoveries, inventions, and researches where done there. That's why Academy City is said to have technology 20-30 years ahead of ours.

Innovation.

That's one word that could describe Academy City. The power to innovate the world to greater heights.

That makes me wonder... are there researches in Academy City that would be able to shake the world to its very core...? like a virus that could start a zombie apocalypse? Or the development of super humans? Might be breeding a new kind of species? Or somehow... studying a discovered alien?

Nah... that only happens on a sci-fi novel or a show. Besides, if they exist, that kind of information should be spread around the world right now.

"I guess that's that. I'll return later to give you the medicine prescribed by this device. I'll just make a few calls and study the data scanned by it. So just rest for a while... While I'm at it, I'll be sure to inform your mother about this development. So... goodbye for now, Mr. Cruz."

And with that, he left the room with me thinking about my future.

Speaking of super humans... what about me?

I know I could somehow manipulate fire... but where did this ability came from? How come I'm the one possesses it? Not only that... How did THEY know that I possess it? I don't even know that until recently...

If they could somehow track this ability, then this ability should be somehow existed before... only on a different person. I wonder what did that person did to force a group of people to track this 'ability' of mine...

If I could only somehow meet him...

Nah, it's impossible. I think that I somehow possessed this ability because the previous holder of it died and it just manifested on me. Though, that's something that only existed in manga, anime and light novels... but there's no other viable explanation that entered my mind.

Wait a minute.

If that blasted 'organization' managed to somehow track this ability of mine... then other people somehow could've tracked it too? I'm pretty sure that if my previous holder managed to get that 'organization' to track this ability, then there might be others that placed a tracker on it as well...

...

Nggh! Why I'm worrying about this kind of things?! The first thing I should worry about right now is how my mom would react! I shivered at the thought of my mom beating me up later... 

x-x-x-x-x 

The doctor looked again at the little device he used to scan a certain young man earlier. It was kind of unusual, for a man who had just been released from the hospital and then suddenly returned due to an unforeseen 'accident' that happened that isn't related to that certain 'fetish'.

Of course he knew that Mr. Cruz wasn't in an accident. He knew that there is a fight that happened earlier in that park. Of course he knew about it, as he was the one who brought the injured Mr. Cruz at the hospital after all. Not only that, he also happened to see what Mr. Cruz did before he collapsed to the ground… and it shook him to his core.

Mr. Cruz somehow produced fire in his hand.

At first, he just thought that his eyes were just playing tricks on him... but another thought came across his mind.

What if he is an esper?

Esper, or an 'Ability User' is the term used to refer to the people who have gone through the Academy City Development Curriculum Program. This program that was developed in Academy City is designed to unlock a person's potential in gaining and improving supernatural powers. This fact is well-known inside Academy City, though only a handful knew of its existence outside the City.

If one could somehow discover on how esper power works… he/she could have the potential to threaten the world to its very core. Not only that, the fact of having espers in a country's army is a significant boost in morale, power, and position of the country in the powers. Not only that, another driving force in this research is the people's mentality itself.

An Esper is said to be capable of cutting themselves from the normal reality and manages to form their own 'Personal Reality', enabling them to somehow manipulate reality to their own wishes. If one is able to achieve his/her own personal reality, who wouldn't want to do the same? Having their own powers to make them feel 'special' is on most persons' mentality.

While Academy City had successfully created espers, there are also espers which is said to be naturally emitting the special field 'AIM'. The natural-born espers: codenamed Gemstone and a Gemstone is said to be very rare.

He just couldn't believe it. A Gemstone… right within his reach! But he needed to be sure… it wouldn't do good if his supposed 'discovery' turned out to be only a result of his imagination, and that is the purpose of the little device he just got from a guy named George Kingdom.

Stargate Project.

It was the name of the infamous research institute that aims to create another esper development facility during the days of the Cold War and still operating these days. He came across the name during one of his conferences a few years back.

It was lucky that George Kingdom believed on what he just witnessed when he discussed it with him when he made a call a few hours ago.

It was only two hours after he made his call when the package George Kingdom had sent him arrived. He was surprised… to instantly received the device George had promised him during the call. It only means that he, and by extension, the whole Stargate Project, is very serious in obtaining a 'model' and they only needed a confirmation. That's what the purpose of the little device on his right hand.

He didn't exactly lie to his patient. The device is really called 'Body Scan', but the truth is that this certain device scans if a certain 'field' known as the AIM is present on an individual, and his efforts were not wasted. Not at all.

*Ring* *Ring*

He called the head office of the Stargate Project, which is located on somewhere near Los Angeles, California. It was quite costly, but he didn't worry about that. Money was not a concern of his for a moment.

He waited for a few moments and a voice of a young woman was heard through his cellphone's speaker.

"Welcome to the Stargate Industries… how may I help you?"

Stargate Industries… he forgot that the Project is camouflaged as a company to avoid rousing suspicion from the public sector. He then replied

"Hello… is Mr. Kingdom is present? If he is… then please tell him its from 'Diego'."

"Please wait a moment…"

…

…

A drawling voice then greeted him.

"Ah… You're 'Diego', right? If I'm correct then you're the one who called me about the gemstone esper. So… how's the little device? Did it obtain the desired results?"

The doctor then somehow pulled his tongue. He knew that the Stargate Project will do anything to obtain the secrets behind the esper powers, and God knows what they would do once they got their hands on him.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Mr. 'Diego'."

But then, what about the results of the experiment if it was proven successful? They would know how the esper abilities were created, formed and developed. Not only that, they would also discover the laws surrounding the espers on how they could develop their own 'Personal Reality'.

These thoughts of his had created a dilemma.

The advancement of science and humanity or the life of his patient… What would he choose?

It took a while, but his mind already cleared up. Besides, the promised him that they would take care of him… and he knew that a project backed up by the world leaders is going to be a trustworthy one… right?

"Yes… he possessed AIM."

…

"Excellent!" The sound of distinct happiness could be heard from his voice. "Now then… it would take some time to get him under our custody so… during that time, I wanted you to keep an eye on him for more developments."

The doctor then sounded worried. "What about his health? You promised that he would be same from any harm…"

"Oh… of course he would be _safe_. Don't worry about it. And also as promised… the money would be transferred on your account tomorrow morning, so be sure to check it out. Until then."

The man known as George Kingdom had his ended the call.

After the call ended, the doctor known as Dr. Robert Reyes began doubting his decision.

Yes, the pay is quite high. 2 million dollars… convert it into his country's currency… then he would have around 89 million pesos… but is that price worth his patient's life?

But what's had been done cannot be changed back.

All he could do now is hope for the best.

After all, Humanity's Wisdom Institute is known for being one of the best institutes in regarding the study of the human brain, and the closest in all of the Stargate Project's institutes around the world from their place. It is also known that they would treat every experiment would utmost care… or so would the reports say they are.

He then went out of the hospital and took a smoke. It was unusual for a doctor to smoke, but to his defense, he only smokes when he is stressed… just like now.

"I just hope my decision won't haunt me back… after all, this is for the advancement of the world." He said with a grim look on his face as he sighed.


End file.
